That Feeling
by stubbornheroine
Summary: Cagalli knows the feeling of being in love.


That Feeling

"What do you think Kira would like to receive this Christmas?" A lady with long pink hair and blue eyes, named Lacus, asked her 2 friends one breezy afternoon. They were the only people left, since their classmates have already left as soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of classes a few moments ago.

"Hmm. Maybe a sweater that you yourself knitted." The auburn-haired replied helpfully.

"That is a great idea Miriallia. Thanks. Is that what you're going to give Tolle?"

The auburn-haired nodded with a slight blush on her face.

"Cagalli, what do you think?" Lacus directed her question to a blonde girl with amber eyes who was currently staring out the window.

"You know Kira would treasure anything as long as it comes from you." She then faced her friends. "Frankly, why do you guys give a big fuss about such things?"

Miriallia and Lacus smiled understandingly at each other.

"Well, I guess if you know the feeling of being in love, you'll definitely understand and make a big fuss about it too." Miriallia replied while trying to hide the smirk that was becoming evident in her face.

"Ha! Of course I know that feeling!" Cagalli proudly stated. "I have been in love!"

The other girls were skeptical since they knew Cagalli very well. Cagalli was the type who only thinks of boys as her friends. The type of girl who would only seek the company of the opposite sex to play and chat about basketball or other sports that most girls would rather watch.

"Care to explain the feeling of being in love?" Miriallia challenged.

"I would also like to know how you can say that you have been in love." Lacus added.

Athrun Zala, one of the handsome and intelligent guys in their school, does not eavesdrop especially if it involves conversations of girls. He was not brought up by his parents to be nosy. But hearing a certain blonde say that she had been in love definitely caught his attention.

He was supposed to get the book that he left behind before heading back to practice soccer with his teammates in the field, when he heard that unexpected statement. He felt frozen near the door and wanted to hear Cagalli's explanation too.

"Well, being in love makes you think a lot and makes sleep hard to catch. You would sometimes daydream to the point of feeling like an idiot. Being in love makes you feel giddy and happy even though you have problems." Cagalli ranted happily.

"Wow! I never knew you had it in you!" Miriallia smiled.

"But Cagalli, isn't it unfair that you haven't told us who the lucky guy is?" Lacus pouted.

"Since it's Cagalli we're talking about, isn't 'poor guy' more appropriate?" Miriallia joked.

'Yeah who is that guy?' Athrun's heartbeat was beating rapidly. 'Is there a possibility that she could like me? Please say Athrun.' He chanted in his mind. He was only one of the few guys who admire Cagalli, though no one knew about it except his quiet friend Nicol. It was a well-kept secret, after all liking the sister of his best friend Kira has disadvantages. Kira was an overprotective brother who would usually glare at boys in their school who look adoringly at Cagalli. Actually, Kira doesn't need to be overprotective since Cagalli is either oblivious or deliberately ignores such attention and affection. Men for her after all are just plain buddies, and unfortunately, that included him as well. But this unexpected revelation gave him some hope.

"Let me give you a clue then. There's a letter A in the name. I'll give you one chance to guess correctly." Cagalli said playfully.

"Hey, can't you narrow it down, there are a lot of guys with A in their names. And one chance is so unfair!" Miriallia was now thinking hard. Lacus was doing the same.

"Dearka, Yzak, Yuuna, Athrun? Or maybe he's from the other section?" Lacus whispered to Miriallia.

The blue-haired lad with emerald eyes who was eavesdropping was a bit excited and nervous at the same time. 'I have an 'A' in my name.' He felt like singing.

"Ok, this will be the final hint, there's also a letter 'Y' in the name."

His heart sank. Why didn't his parents put a Y in his name? Why? Y!

After a few minutes, Mirialli and Lacus seemed to come into a conclusion.

"Aha! It's Yzak!" Mirialli said rather loudly. The 2 girls were now grinning madly. Yzak was a silver-haired boy who has quite a temper but is a good friend of theirs.

'Don't tell me it's really Yzak.' Athrun was now silently praying. 'Why can't it be me?'

The two girls waited for the confirmation.

Cagalli smiled, more like grinned actually but Athrun wasn't able to see her. When she can't take it anymore she laughed her heart out.

"Hahahaha. It's not Yzak."

"Then who is it? Don't tell us it's Yuuna" Lacus was bewildered.

"Hahahaha. It's. It's. It's Cadburry!"

The two girls and the boy were thinking the same thing 'what a weird name that guy has, sounding like a brand of chocolate.'

Lacus and Miriallia just stared at her.

"Hey, it's one of my favorite chocolate brands. I'm not even referring to a guy. Hahahaha. Gotcha!"

"Cagalli!" Mirialli was fuming and Lacus was disappointed. Here they thought that their tomboyish friend had actually been in love.

"Hey, at least I got the feeling of being in love-right! Wanting to eat chocolates and not having a stock in your house definitely makes you think a lot and makes it hard to sleep in peace. Daydreaming about new chocolates that would definitely taste like heaven and that would melt in your mouth, sometimes make me look like an idiot. Of course, chocolates are one of the best uplifting medicine when you're feeling down. I am really in love with Cadburry or rather most of the Chocolates in the world!" Cagalli had a dreamy look on her face.

Miriallia and Lacus shook their heads. They came to a conclusion that a boy that would make Cagalli fall in love must be non-existent as of this moment. Cagalli is definitely a chocolate addict.

Athrun Zala felt relieved. At least he lost to a chocolate and not to another guy. Oh, he doesn't know how wrong he was to feel relieved.

-end-

AN: Just some crazy idea that plagued my mind (Sheepish grin).Chocolate!chocolate!


End file.
